Love Works in Magical Ways
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: *Edited version* Mary comes back to the moor--with a new love. How's dickon going to react to this? and what will happen if both men meet?
1. Mary's Return

Author's Notes: well…I wrote dis late at nite, and I didn't hab the book to guide me on how to use Yorkshire dialogue, I didn't use it in the chapter XP…sowwie! But I hope u like the rest of the story…R/R!!! 

Disclaimer: I own nada!!! (except for my original characters, of course…)

Love Works in Magical Ways 

Chapter 1: Mary's Return

"Mary, Mary! You've come back!!" cried the youngest children of the Sowerby family, as soon they caught sight of her. 

Yes, it was true; Mary Lennox did come back…after a year away from the moor. She was now 14, and had spent the past year at a boarding school in France.

It was finally summer, and Mary was finally able to come back to Yorkshire for a vacation!

Mary came towards the little children, with a warm smile on her face. Her smile grew even wider as they reached out to hug her. 

"Of course, I've come back…had you any doubts?" the 14-year old beauty inquired.

"Well, Miss Mary, we heard how wonderful it is in France, and how much you loved the place…" spoke young Eric, rather quietly.

Sweet little 5-year old Eric… Secretly, he'd always been Mary's favorite…he was like a mini version of Dickon…

"Ah, that may be true, Eric, but there's not **one** place the world, I love more than the moor!" she answered.

Mary's answer seemed to have pleased Eric very much. 

"Here, Miss Mary…it's for you…" Eric's older sister, Susan Ann, spoke out, holding out a wreath made of flowers. 

"Oh! Thank you, Susan Ann! It's very pretty!" she said sincerely.

Mary then placed the simple, yet elegant wreath on top of her head. 

"How do I look?" Mary asked, twirling about and trying to pose in her own dramatic way.

 "Beautiful as ever, Mary…" answered a voice behind the small cluster of children.

Mary looked up, only to find Ms. Sowerby standing behind the children.

"Hello, Susan!!" Mary cried excitedly, enveloping her in a familiar embrace. "It's wonderful to see you again…oh how I missed the Misselthwhaite so!" Mary spoke again, after releasing the embrace. 

Susan Sowerby smiled her usual, warm smile. "I'm delighted to see you as well, Mary. I'm sure you have missed this place, yet probably not as much as the moor has missed you…"

"Miss Mary! You must tell us about France and all the wonderful places there!! We've heard much about the city…is it really all that gorgeous?" inquired Elizabeth Ellen.

"Yes, and I love that dress you're wearing! Did you get all your beautiful things in France?" piped up Susan Ann, admiring Mary's dress. 

"Have you met many handsome Frenchmen there?" pondered Jane.

"What's in there, Miss Mary?" asked Eric, referring to the bag Mary was holding.

Mary smiled at the eagerness to hear about France and her experiences there. Ms. Sowerby found this amusing as well, and light-heartedly began laughing.

"Eh! Settle down you lot! Miss Mary is probably quite tired already…let's get inside first, and then you can ask all the questions you want." Ms. Sowerby proclaimed.

The others followed her in silently. 

            Ms. Sowerby had led them all into the kitchen.

 There, they found Martha and Mary's friend, Jackie, setting up the nearby table, evidently for dinner. 

At the table, Mary's cousin, Colin, Martha's newly found husband, Charles, and Dickon. They were all evidently, in deep conversation.

But upon the others' entrance, all attention in the kitchen was shifted towards the lot of them. 

Silence filled the room. 

Mary was the first to break the silence. "Well, it's nice to see you too!" she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Miss Mary, is that you?" Martha asked, wide-eyed. 

"I think so…" Mary said; a teasing smile plastered on her face. 

Martha walked over to her to give her old friend a hug. "My, what have they done to you in France? No longer do I see a little girl…but a young lady…"she murmured.

Mary blushed at Martha's comment. "Thank you…" she managed to utter out. 

Mary then shifted her gaze to the others in the room, minding her manners. "Hello! Dickon, Charles…" Mary greeted them, smiling at both. "Haven't seen you in a while…how is everything?"

Ms. Sowerby had pulled out a chair. "Please, Mary, do sit down, before we carry on anymore conversation…you must be very worn out…"

Mary did as she was told, thanking Ms. Sowerby all the while. 

It was true; she was a bit on the weary side. Mary had arrived that day, later than thought, but decided to come to the cottage nevertheless of the time. 

Her cousin and his beau, who were also attending school in France, had left Paris 3 days before. 

Mary Lennox had stayed in Paris for a few extra days, for she wanted to spend some more time with Darron and the dear children she befriended at the orphanage they often visited.

"Well, well, dear cousin…it took you long enough to arrive." commented her cousin. 

"Oh, you hush, Colin…" Mary retorted.

"Stop badgering her, dear…" Jacqueline lightly scolded Colin.

"Quite right!"  Exclaimed Mary.

"…She was probably busy finishing a letter to Darron."  Jacqueline finished, a teasing smile on her face. Colin couldn't help but smirk as well.

Mary stiffened and shifted her gaze to her close friend.

Jacqueline Nixton, otherwise known as Jackie by most, became a very close companion to Mary when they met at the age of 12. 

They had met a formal dinner party, and being the only two young girls there, they instantly hit it right off. 

They began exchanging letters ever since, and were extremely delighted when they found out they'd be going to the same school the following year.

And just recently, Jackie and Mary's cousin became involved in a romantic relationship.

"That's not funny…" Mary said firmly.

Darron Jaye was Mary's close friend and they were somewhat involved…yet, not really. 

It was a bit complicated, for Mary Lennox still had feelings for Dickon, but at the same time, had an interest in Darron. 

Darron knew of this, just by knowing how Mary talked about him, and also due to the fact she told him.

So they were right in between…between being friends and being more than that.

Their relationship, though, was a mystery to all (excluding Mary and Darron, of course).

Yet, Darron and Mary had found it very annoying people constantly teasing them about it, especially their friends.

"Miss Mary…what's in the bag?" A little voice asked. Mary looked down to find Eric tugging lightly at her dress, and pointing to the placed in front of her.

"Oh!" she cried out, suddenly remembering about it. 

Mary picked up Eric and placed him on her lap, gently. 

Then, she opened her purse, retrieving a photo album. 

Every person in the room gathered around Miss Mary. 

Opening the book, Jane almost immediately, jumped up and pointed to a picture of Mary and Darron smiling contently next to each other.

"Oh! Is that Darron? He's quite handsome!!" she exclaimed.

Mary laughed lightly at Jane's outburst. "Yes, that is Darron…"

"Speaking of which, wasn't he supposed to arrive here with you?" inquired Colin.

Mary shook her head. "Change of plans…he's to be here the day after tomorrow…"

"Miss Mary! Tell us about Darron…do tell us, please!" pleaded Susan Ann. 

Mary focused back her attention to the children. "My, Darron shall be pleased to know you all have such an interest in him! Well…what is there to say about Darron? There's so much to say…

Darron Jaye is absolutely charming…one of the most handsome 16-year old creatures I've ever laid my eyes upon.

His smile enchants every passing girl's heart and his playful eyes, which sometimes change color, from blue to green, to gray, and everything in between, are hypnotizing. He was born into a very rich family, and is a generous soul…his whole family is quite willing to help the poor and offer money whenever possible. 

Darron loves children especially, and we make often visits to the nearby orphanage in France. 

He also has the most incredible talent for singing and composing songs…his writing is absolutely touching…when you read it, you can't help laugh at the funny moments, or cry at the depressing ones. 

Darron has a way of talking to people so that they automatically feel a friendship towards him. 

He's not at all ignorant or arrogant as many would think rich Frenchmen are…

Darron's quite a romantic, though, as many Frenchmen are. And quite imaginative too, I might add. 

There's not one soul whose not fond of Darron…he's truly magical." Mary said with much admiration.

"How did you meet him, Miss Mary?" asked the children. 

Mary let a small smile form on her lips, recalling her first meeting with Darron. 

"I met Darron not long after I arrived in France. I was walking around aimlessly, simply admiring Paris and it's beauties." 

She paused, pointing to a picture of the Eiffel Tower. 

"That…is where we met…I stood there, in awe of the size of the structure, when he came up to me and said, 

'I daresay, how **is** the air up there?' 

Startled, I turned to him, and meekly answered, 

'It's so big…' 

He laughed in my face, and I was not in the least bit pleased with his reaction. For I did not intend to be funny, and yet, there he was, a stranger, laughing in my face. I did not at all find it flattering. 

I asked him, 'And just what is so funny?'

I waited for his laughter to cease, and when it finally did he answered, 

'I'm sorry…but the look on your face…and your answer…it reminded me so much so of a young child…'

I scowled at his reply. 

Did this man mean that I reminded him of an immature, child? 

Upset, I firmly asked him again, 'And just what are you implying?' 

Darron's face became apologetic and he said, 'Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I did not mean to offend you in any way. I meant by my statement to be a compliment…I admire your innocent, and ever so honest, answer and expressions…most women are too, ahem, "proud" to show what they're really feeling…I respect that type of honesty in a lady.' 

I had not said anything to him in reply, instead resumed gazing at the tower. 

Then, after some silence, he spoke once again. 'Miss, might I ask your name?'  

I turned to him once more, saying, 'And just why would you be interested in that piece of information?' 

Darron's eyes began to twinkle in his own Darron-way, which is the only way to describe it, and told me, 'Isn't it obvious?' 

I was entranced by his eyes, and could not look away, but I forced myself to do so. Looking away, I nearly forgot what he had asked, until he said, 

'My name is Darron…Darron Jaye. And you, Miss, are quite a beautiful creature, and I would ever so much love to hear your name…' bowing ever so slightly. 

A pink rose had appeared, all of a sudden, in his hand…like magic…" explained Mary.

"Oh!! How romantic! And what did you say?" squealed Elizabeth Ellen.

"She then fell in love with him after that simple act, and lunged at him, crying out, 'Kiss me!!'" Colin spoke out, playful mockery in his voice. Colin then puckered up his lips giving his comment more effect. 

It worked. A few laughs erupted from the room. 

After the laughter died down, Jackie encouraged Mary to go on with her story.

            "Well, I was intrigued by him…especially after that small show of magic, so I asked him, 

'How did you do that?' taking the rose, slowly, and gazing at it, in awe. 

He answered in a mysterious way, a grin placed on his face, 'Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets.' 

Now, by this point, I undeniably was interested in this young man. I said to him, smiling a bit, and curtsying, 'I am Mary Lennox…I thank you, dear sir, for the rose.' 

Darron's smile grew even larger, and said to me, 'You're quite welcome, milady. It is a simple gift for a young miss as beautiful as the rose given…' 

He didn't say anymore. Someone had called out to him, and he bid me farewell, but not before he asked me…

'Do you believe in fairytales?' 

Shocked at why he would ask such a question, I said. 'Why do you ask?"

He smiled sweetly, saying in that romantic voice of his, 'Because I feel as if I just lived through…for I met you…' And he left, kissing my hand respectively, and rushing off."

Every female in that kitchen sighed after Mary Lennox had finished her story. 

"Quite the romantic isn't he? I can tell ya one thing…that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard a man say before…" commented Martha. "Not including the stuff Charles has told me, of course…" she then added, after seeing the look on Charles' face. 

Mary giggled at the sight. "Ironically, we met again at a formal dinner party about a month later…there, we became well acquainted, and often went around the city together. We've been friends since that point, and I without dear Darron, I don't think I would've had much fun in France as I did."

Mary gestured to a picture of her school and her schoolmates. "Boarding school wasn't at all…enjoyable. I didn't expect it to be…before going there, I imagined the place to be some sort of prison, which is, to an extent."

Mary pointed to a woman with a very stern expression on her face. "That is our headmistress, Ms. Bloom…she doesn't like me very much…she tells me often, 'You're impudent, spoiled, and talkative! If it were not for your uncle, you'd be kicked out of this school immediately! We have no room for ill-mannered young women, such as yourself, in our society.'" Mary said, doing a dead-on imitation of Ms. Bloom. 

"I remember one time, during our reading hour, Mary had gotten a turn for reading aloud. Many of us lacked interest in the story being read, yawning and dozing off…but soon after Mary had read the first sentence, she began forming her own story, forgetting about the book altogether. That caught our attention. All of us crowded around Mary and her story, except for Lizzette, who has a dislike for her because of Mary's popularity, and we listened intently. Ms. Bloom knew that the things Mary had said couldn't have possibly happened in the book, so she grabbed the book, flipped through the pages, and then with a loud voice, commanded every one of us, exept Mary to go up to our rooms." Explained Jackie.

"Yes, I remember that…I had to hear a very long lecture…lasted nearly an hour. I thought I'd die of boredom. Honestly, it's just a story!" spoke Mary.

Mary then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Many times, a few of the girls, including me, would snuck out into the night, and return back safely in our beds, before our headmistress found out we're missing." She paused, leaning back a bit, "There were a few close calls, but we were never caught."

"Where did you go?" inquired many of them.

Mary smiled, mysteriously. "We'd meet some of our other acquaintances and friends and we'd go off to…" she trailed off.

"Where? Where did you go?" asked Susan Ann with much curiosity. 

"Somewhere…" Mary answered simply; glancing at Colin and Jackie who knew of the place she was talking about. "I'm sorry to tell you dears, but it's a bit on the confidential side, where we go…"

Many of the children's face had fallen, but Elizabeth Ellen asked, pointing at two people grinning happily next to each other, "Who are they?"

"Ah, that is Lauren Avion and Matthew Lane. Lauren is one of the friends of Jackie and I, and Matthew is a friend of Darron and Colin." Mary answered, looking at the picture too. "You can see that they obviously have a liking to each other, but alas, both are too dense to realize it—"

Coling began coughing, faking of course. "Like some people in here…" he mumbled, but loud enough for all to hear.

"And are not involved…yet…" Mary continued, glaring dangerously at Colin. Her face softened, as she turned back to the children. "There was once a close call, though. They were ice skating, and Lauren, not accustomed to skating, slipped, crashing into Matthew who was right in front her. They both fell on the ice, nose touching nose, lips barely an inch apart. They were **both** about to lean in and kiss, but…" Mary paused, pointing to Colin. "That fool has decided to open his mouth and yell out 'Oh my God! They're about to kiss!'"

Colin shrugged innocently, "What? They were…" he said.

The rest of them laughed lightly at this.

"Anyway," continued Mary, "Jackie and I bopped Colin on the head for his minor stupidity, for ruining their moment, while Darron stood there laughing at the whole ordeal, and Lauren and Matthew attempting to stand, both red-faced."

"Yes, and both Mary and I stood there, scowling at the event, mumbling 'They were **so** close!'" cried out Jackie.

"Who are those people in that picture?" inquired little Eric. 

Mary smiled sweetly at the picture. It was a group picture of every child in the orphanage—including Darron, Mary, and the people who offered their time to care for the kids.

"Those are the orphans that I've visited quite often." She answered, naming every person and briefly telling about him or her. "…And that's Wendy and Victor…they're both 11, and claimed to be in love…"

"Ah, young love!" exclaimed Martha.

Mary giggled. "Yes, quite so!" she then focused her attention to the last person she had not mentioned in the photo. "That…" she began, pointing at the smallest boy standing next to Mary, holding her hand. "That is Thomas…Tommy or Little Tom-tom as many of us call him…he's an angel…he's 5 years old, same as you Eric. He's lived in the orphanage ever since he was an infant, and no one wants him because he was born with a disease…" Mary explained, softly, evidently saddened by the reality of it. 

"Can I meet him one day?" asked Eric suddenly. 

"Of course…maybe one day…I'm sure he'd like that…" replied Mary, a small, and rather sad, smile lingering on her lips. 

"Miss Mary?" spoke out 9-year old Nancy. 

"Yes, dear?" asked Mary softly, facing her.

"I hope you don't find me being to nosey…but are you and Darron together? I mean…are you two in love?"

Mary didn't seem at all surprised at the question. "You know what happened the night before I left Paris to be here?"

"What?" all asked in unison.

"Promise you won't tell?" she whispered.

Each and every one of them nodded their yed.

"Well, Darron and I were laying next to each other, stargazing, when he said to me…" Mary began.

Flashback

****

"Mary…do you love me?" Darron asked Mary suddenly.

"Why are you asking such a question?" Mary said, still looking at the sky.

"Answer the question, Mary, please…" Darron said, seriously, getting up in sitting position. 

Mary did the same, but still kept her eyes up in the sky. "You know the answer, already, Darron…" she murmured.

Darron sighed, shifting his gaze to Mary. "You're something else, Mary…"

Mary turned to him grinning, and her dark eyes twinkling. "Why, thank you…"

Darron couldn't help but smile a little as well. After the moment passed though, he took his hand and brought it to Mary's face. 

"You have the most enchanting eyes…and sweetest smile…" he cooed. 

Mary's smile faded, her eyebrows perking up. "Darron…you surprise me…I thought you, out of all men, would think of something more creative to woo a girl's heart." She said, almost teasingly.

Darron's face stayed serious. "Mary…no games…why do you think every man you meet, and is attracted to you, first compliments you on your eyes, your smile, your beauty?"

Mary merely shrugged, still facing Darron, but avoiding his eyes. 

"Because Mary, it's the truth…so can't you just accept a compliment from me once?" Darrons paused, putting his hand to Mary's chin, and lifted her face, so that she would be looking straight into his eyes. 

"Mary…I love you…you know that as well as I do…I may have not said it to you directly, but you know that I do…hell, I'd go around the world a thousand times and tell everyone I meet that I'm in love with you…I'm not ashamed. Are you?" he said, with the utmost sincerity. 

Darron's sincere words triggered both Mary and Darron, himself. Both of their eyes began to tears…threatening to streak down. 

Mary pulled away from Darron's caress, and turned away from him, looking straight ahead towards a small garden of flowers.

"Just what do you want me to say, Darron? Just what do you **expect** me to say?" Mary managed to utter out. Her voice cracked a bit because there was a whimper caught in her throat that threatened to burst out. 

She was much too confused.

Darron, she knew, loved her and she too loved him…but to what extent she didn't know. 

Just as a friend or brother? 

Or was it more than that? 

Something also held her back…Dickon. 

She always had a crush on Dickon, ever since she heard Martha talk about him. 

Yet, those feelings grew as she worked side by side with Dickon during the first couple years of the Secret Garden. 

Mary knew she cared deeply for him, but unlike Darron, she didn't know if Dickon had the same feelings for her. 

Yet, that didn't stop Mary from caring still for Dickon. 

She just didn't know how much she cared…Was is it just merely puppy love, platonic love, or a silly crush that she felt? 

Or was it much stronger than that?

Most girls would've chosen the obvious; the more handsome and richer man. but then again, Mary wasn't like most girls.

She had yet to choose between the two.

"Just the truth, Mary…you don't have to choose…I'm not forcing you to, if you're not ready. But I'd like to know where I stand." Mary heard Darron say.

After some silence, Mary whispered, "I don't know, Darron…" she then began to cry. "I don't know…" she cried out. 

Darron, feeling guilty that he did this to Mary, took his love into his arms, and comforted her. "I'm sorry, Mary, I'm sorry…"

They stayed like that for quite some time, until Mary's crying died down.

She raised her face away from Darron's shoulder and looked at him straight into his beautiful eyes. 

Leaning in, she lightly brushed her lips against his—but nothing more than that.

"Thank you for understanding, and being so patient, Darron…I love you, but just on what level, I don't know, yet. Forgive me…" she told him softly. 

Then, without another word got up and walked away.

End of Flashback 

**__**

            At the end of Mary's story, everyone was utterly silent and kept on gawking at Mary.

After a while, Mary, tired of all the silence, spoke out. "Well…is anyone going to say anything, or are you all going to keep on staring at me?"

Ms. Sowerby and Martha laughed light-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, dear Mary, but your story…it's like reading a romance novel!" Martha said.

"Yes, quite…Mary, you are truly living a romantic, love story…" commented Ms. Sowerby.

Mary simply shrugged. 

Then, she, right at the moment, caught Dickon's gaze. The young man realized this, supposedly, for he then looked away, a tint of pink in his cheeks.

At that moment, Mary Lennox grasped the idea that Dickon hadn't said a word since she came.

"Dickon! You haven't said a word since I've come! How's the Secret Garden?" she asked him eagerly.

"Aye…all's well in thy garden…have you not visited it?" he answered.

Mary shook her head. "When I came it was already late afternoon, and I wanted to come here before anything else…" she said, ruffling Eric's hair, who was still sititng on her lap.

"You missed us that much, Miss Mary?" Eric pondered.

"Of course!! I missed you all to bits!" she exclaimed, tickling Eric, lightly. 

As Eric began to laugh, Colin spoke. "Dear cousin, I'm sorry to say, but we must be going now…it was a pleasure being here…your hospitality, Ms. Sowerby is well gratified…" Colin said in a very sincere voice.

Ms. Sowerby chuckled a bit. "Well lad…you've seemed to learn a lot in Paris! You're welcome any time!" 

They all said their goodbyes, and set off back to the old house. 

            Mary came out to find six horses tied up.

Colin and Jacqueline climbed up two of them.

"We figured you'd need a horse too…so we brought along your horse…" explained Colin, gesturing to the brown and white horse next to Jackie.

Mary was ecstatic. "Cinnamon!! Oh, how I've missed you so! Do you still remember me?"  She cried out to the horse. And as if the horse knew what young Mary was saying, it began nuzzling her cheek, making Mary giggle.

"Say, whose the other three horses for?" inquired Mary, as she attempted to get on Cinnamon.

"For us, Miss Mary." Answered a voice. 

Mary looked up to find Dickon, Martha, and Charles mount on the other three horses. 

"All three of us now work at the Manor, and today happened to be our day out…" Dickon continued.

"Yes, and Master Craven was kind enough to give us these horses so that our journey would be less tiring." Martha remarked. 

"So you're all coming back with us at this moment?" Mary asked.

Her only answer was a nod from the three of them.

"Well…let's be off then!" cried out Colin.

And off they went, towards the manor…and to Mary, towards the Secret Garden.

A/N wat'd you think? Confusing? R/R!!!! for the last part, I juss HAD to make the last part a flashback b/c I think it wud've been as interesting if it were in constant '' and Mary saying 'he said, I said' every time. And don't worry, Dickon will say a lot more in following chapters!! 


	2. Defaultt Chapter

**Author's Notes**: it's a Secret Garden fan ficcie….well…I wrote dis late at nite, and I didn't hab the book to guide me on how to use Yorkshire dialogue, so it's sort of crappy the accents…hey, I did my best… XP…sowwie! But I hope u like the rest of the story…R/R!!! Love triangle Mary/Darron(OC)/Dickon. Sorrie I took so0o0o0o0 long for chapter 2!!! …my life has been pretty crappy.

This has NO relation to Susan Webb's book (Return to the Secret Garden/Till the Sea Runs Dry) whatsoever!! (Which, no offense, I hated)

**Disclaimer**: I own nada!!! (except for my original characters, of course…)

**BTW**, IF ANYONE KNOWS OF **ANY** OTHER SECRET GARDEN FICS, PLEASE INFORM ME ABOUT IT!!! I WANNA READ SOME!!! …the bad thing is, I can't FIND any!! L 

Love Works in Magical Ways 

**Chapter 2: **The Garden, Talk, and Rain

****

                  "So, Miss Mary, when shall we meet th' ev'r-so-famous Darron Jaye?" inquired Martha as they approached the manor.

Mary shrugged. "In two days, last time I checked…you never know with him…Darron can be full of surprises. But I suppose that's part of his charm." 

"Oh did you hear?" Colin asked his cousin.

"Evidently not, since I don't have no idea what you're referring to." Mary told him.

"Father is throwing a party next weekend," he told her.

This caught Mary's interest. "Is that so…what's the occasion?" 

"It's a welcomin' party for thee, Miss Nicole, an' Master Colin." Martha told the 14-year old beauty.

Nicole nodded her agreement. "It's also a belated birthday party for you…and a **very** early birthday party for Colin."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful!!" exclaimed Mary, smiling appreciatively. "But why Colin's birthday? It's still more than a month a way…"

"Well, Master Craven told us he'd be leavin' before he could celebrate Master Colin's birthday, so he decided to celebrate it the same time we have th' party for you," explained John.

"Leaving? Does that mean we won't be able to spend the whole summer with Uncle Archie?" asked Mary, disappointed. The others nodded sadly. Mary sighed with resentment. 

"Don't worry Miss Mary, you an' Master Colin an' Miss Nicole still have a month and a half to spend with your Uncle." Dickon reassured.

Mary nodded. "That's true…" she admitted. Then a thought occurred to her. "Who shall we invite for this party?" Mary asked.

"Don't worry about that, cousin. Nicole and I have already taken care of that…all of our friends from France, including their families and other friends from Misslethwaite have already been entitled to come." Colin assured her.

Mary beamed with ecstasy. "I can't wait!!" she cried out, contently. 

It was then that they arrived at the front of the manor house.

                  As all of them got off their horses, John and Dickon took the reins of every horse.

"We'll bring them to the stables." Dickon told them all.

Selfishly, Mary was too weary to protest, and offer help. She thanked the two gentlemen, and walked inside.  

"You're **that** tired, Miss Mary?" Martha said, noticing her dreariness. Mary was practically dragging herself inside the mansion.    

"Yes, well, I woke up at 3:30 this morning, stayed in a train for about 10 hours straight, walked all the way to the Sowerby house, and I **really** don't think I can stay awake much longer."

Martha, hearing all this, had laughed aloud. "Ehh!!! Well, I'll make sure to tell Mrs. Medlock, Master Craven, an' th' others that you'd prob'ly won't be comin' down for dinner tonight. You go on upstairs…I'll bring up thee's dinn'r."

Mary smiled gratefully at the 21-year old. "Thank you, Martha…I really appreciate it."

"Think nothin' of it, Miss. Just you go on upstairs now, an' rest…" Martha told Mary, walking off towards the kitchen.

                  Mary went into the very same room she slept in during her first 3 years at the manor. 

After she undressed, and got into her nightclothes and robe, she took time to get reacquainted with the room, adventuring its every detail. 

When Martha came in, Mary thought that was the perfect time for she and Martha to catch up on everything. But she thought wrong.

"Eh!!! I'm sorry, Miss Mary, I wish I could stay, but Mrs. Medlock needs me to work…" Martha explained, apologetically, running out of the Mary's room.

A bit disappointed, Mary sat down to eat her dinner. After eating a full meal, Mary became even drowsier. Soon, she was fast asleep on her bed. 

~*~

                  The next morning, Mary awoke with the sun shining on her face. Getting out of bed, she looked out her window, gazing at the beauty of the moor. 

Mary smiled at the simplicity of it all. 

Turning, Mary found a tray of food, evidently left by Martha. Next to it was a note that read:

'Morning Miss Mary. 

When you missed breakfast this morning, I went straight upstairs with your breakfast to check on you. But when I saw you, I discovered that you were still asleep! You seemed to be dreaming an awfully nice dream, so I didn't bother to wake you. 'Hope your food isn't too cold by the time you wake up. Enjoy!

~Martha

Mary smiled at Martha's note. Her friend certainly was practicing her writing—Martha's script improved tremendously. 

Mary then looked over a nearby clock. Her eyes widened seeing the hour of the day: 11:00 already! She was planning on awaking at least at 9 o'clock, if not earlier. Mary sighed, thinking, _Oh well, too late now…_

The teenager ate her breakfast, dressed, and within 15 minutes, walked out of her room.

~*~

                  Upon approaching the manor's kitchen, Mary had run into many servants, which of whom she greeted warmly. The servants greeted her back with the same equal amount of kindness, if not more. It was clear Mary was well liked throughout the whole house.

When Mary finally arrived at the kitchen, she found the cook and other servants in there, as well. Among them were Ben Weatherstaff, and Mrs. Medlock.

"Good morning!" Mary said, cheerfully.

"Eh!!! Thou has finally awaken!" exclaimed Mrs. Medlock, who reached out to give Mary a hug. "I must say…Misslethwaite hasn't bin th' same without thee, as much trouble as thy may be." The elderly woman remarked. 

Mary grinned at Mrs. Medlock words. Mary understood her comment. "I've missed you too, Mrs. Medlock."

"Mary? Is that you?" Ben Weatherstaff asked, awed by the young lady in front of him.

"More or less, yes." Mary answered. "How are you, Ben?"

"I'm doin' alrigh'…though it's bin a whole deal quiet 'round here since thee has left—too quiet, if you ask me." He replied. "I'm glad you're back, Mary." He added. Mary couldn't resist but to give her old friend a hug.

Then, Mrs. Medlock heard a small commotion—like two people verbally fighting—in the next room. Medlock excused herself, and Ben Weatherstaff offered to come along. 

It was then the three exchanged their goodbye's. 

                  Afterwards, John and Martha walked in. 

"So thee has fin'lly decided to wake up, eh?" exclaimed Martha, as she saw Mary. 

Mary shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "I guess so…"

"It must've bin some dream since thy was sleepin' for such a long time" Charles remarked.

"How long?" inquired Mary, curious. She didn't know at what time she fell asleep the night before. 

"I'd say 'bout…" John paused, thinking. "Fourteen hours." He finished. 

Mary's mouth dropped open. "**That** long?" she said in disbelief. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Well…it **was** a really good dream."

Martha grinned. "What was it about, Miss?"

Mary returned Martha's smile. "Let's not discuss that right now, Martha…So," Mary said, trying to change the subject. "Where is Uncle? And Colin? And Nicole? I haven't seen him at all since I've awoken."

"Well, Master Craven, an' Colin, an' Miss Nicole went into town this mornin'," explained Martha. "They wanted thee to come with 'em, but you were still asleep." 

Mary nodded. "I understand…" She was a bit disappointed about missing an outing with her family, but she knew there was really nothing she can do about it. Mrs. Medlock would surely not allow her to go off into town. That would take hours, and it was already too late into the day. Instead, Mary made a decision to stay in the grounds.

"Martha, John, I'm going out into the Garden. If anyone asks, you know where to find me." Mary informed the two.

Martha and John nodded, "Aye, Miss Mary." They both answered in unison.

~*~

                  Mary walked particularly fast towards the Garden, eager to arrive at her haven. 

When she arrived there, Mary found Dickon watering the flowers that she loved so much. 

Surrounding him were his animal friends—Soot, the crow, an innocent lamb, Ann, Long Ears and Nibbler, the rabbits, and Mary's cocker spaniel, Lady. (**A/N** no, this has no relation to the movie Lady & the Tramp…I just luv cocker spaniels and Lady is a perfect name for one!) A small group of robins, Mary observed, were close to where Dickon was. Three of them were playing in the nearby birdbath and the other one seemed to be having an animated conversation with Dickon.   

Mary decided to stay silent as she observed the scene. Quietly, she went over to sit under an already bloomed rose tree. 

She loved every detail of the moment: a warm day with light breezes that provided relief from the heat, the sun brightly shining over head, fluffy clouds of different sizes roamed overhead, the Garden Mary was so fond of was in full bloom, and Mary loved the earthy aroma surrounding her. The teenaged beauty was radiating with happiness and high spirits.

It was then Lady, her dog, noticed Mary Lennox. Excited, the cocker spaniel hurried to its Master. Lady was aware that her Master had returned yesterday, but was asleep, thus not being there to greet Mary. By the time Lady had awoken, Mary had already left for the Sowerby's. When Mary had returned later on that evening, Martha had told her Mary was much too tired to play. And Lady **again** had to wait for her Master to wake up the following day.

Mary's face lit up as she caught sight of Lady running to her. She opened her arms, invitingly as the cocker spaniel raced to her.

Dickon was preoccupied at that moment, so he didn't notice Lady running away towards its Master. It wasn't until Mary had laughed lightly behind him that Dickon realized Lady was no longer by his side and that he wasn't the only person in the Garden. Turning, he came to the sight of Miss Mary petting Lady affectionately as the fellow dog licked her face appreciatively, as if to say "It's good to see you!"

Dickon froze.

That was strange thing for Dickon because he was never the type to be at loss for words and tense around a girl. 

Except when it came to Mary.

Mary had always had some effect on Dickon and it grew just as their Secret Garden had. And Dickon really had no idea how to react under these emotions.

                  Mary looked up and noticed Dickon's stare towards her. Smiling, she waved to him and gestured him over. Encouraged, Dickon walked towards Mary slowly, his animal friends following him, closely. 

"'Ello, Miss Mary. How was thee's first night back?" Dickon asked politely, as the animal crowded around Mary and him. 

Mary's sweet smile grew. "Very refreshing. Thank you for asking…"she answered. She gently stroked each one of Dickon's friends. They invited her touch, moving closer to Mary. "I'm glad to be home…and I'm even more ecstatic to see that everyone's doing well and that the Garden's flourishing so well!"    

"Aye…'though me thinks that everyone's good spirits are thee's own doin'." Dickon told her, taking a seat next to her.

"Really? How so?" Mary inquired, curious.

"Everyone's bin twice as much gleeful since tha's arrival yesterday. I can see it in their eyes whenever they see you or hear o' thee." Dickon explained. 

Mary blushed lightly. "How flattering…" she said. 

"An' th' Garden, too!" continued Dickon. "I've nev'r seen th' place so alive befo'e! Not since thy has left th' moor."

Mary glowed. "I'm not quite sure if all you say is true, Dickon; I've never really thought of myself as particularly **loved** here, but I'm flattered all the same."

Dickon nodded. "Aye, tha'rt should be…thou has been well missed, **that** I know fer sure." 

"Did you miss me, Dickon?" inquired Mary. The question was so sudden, even Mary was surprised to find herself asking such a question—and to **Dickon**, no less! 

Dickon looked at Mary, making the young beauty blush a crimson red. She tried to avoid his gaze, but she knew his eyes were still on her. She silently scolded herself to ask such a foolish question to a boy—no, young man--she'd always been so fond of. 

"Aye, that I did, Miss Mary…very much. Tis' bin quite lonely without tha's presence in th' Garden." Dickon finally answered, with the utmost sincerity.  

Mary flashed a small, relieved and enthusiastic smile. "I'm glad to hear that, Dickon, for I've also missed you a great deal."

It was Dickon's turn to smile, then. And as Mary and Dickon shared their smiles, there was an odd silence between the two.  Yes, they were happy to hear that the other had missed the other, but secretly, part of their minds were thinking what they should say next. (**A/N** Yea, I think we've all experienced that!) 

It was a strange thing—the two waited for so long to be alone and to be able to talk in the Garden. Yet, when they finally did have the chance, they had no idea what to say to each other!

Emotions were such complicated things.  

                  Lady, who was a very smart dog indeed, noticed the awkwardness between the two. She barked, snapping both of them out of their trances.

The two teenagers looked at the cocker spaniel, a bit startled, at first. 

Then Dickon spoke, with a humorous tone. "I told you, Miss Mary! Many have miss'd thee—especially this 'un." He told Mary, referring to Lady. 

Mary laughed, too. "So she does…" She paused, scratching Lady behind its ear. "As I did…I've seen many fine dogs in France, but non quite as remarkable as my dear, Lady." Mary cooed.

Lady barked, grateful for the compliment.   

Mary then spotted a pair of gardener's gloves. A thought suddenly hit her. She stood up and Dickon gave her a confused look. "Come," she told him, extending her hand to help him up. "Let us tend to our Garden as we had done many times before I left."

Dickon nodded, agreeing with the idea. As he and Mary settled to an area and got ready to work, Dickon remarked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Mary?"

Mary gave him a shocked, and questioning look. "Of course! Why so skeptical?"

Dickon shrugged, rather sheepishly. "With all do respect, Miss Mary, now that you've come back from France, tha's a lot more grown-up…a lot more lady-like. Me thought thee would not want her dress dirtied with soil an' such things."

Mary had to laugh at Dickon's comment. "I assure you, Dickon, I may have changed but not **that** much! I am still Mary Lennox, you know. And I am most certainly **not** afraid to get my dress a little dirty! You can even ask Darron himself when he arrives."

It was then Dickon felt a sudden stab of pain in his heart. It wasn't because Mary had said her statement in a harsh way—she hadn't. But when she had mentioned Darron, that's when something inside of Dickon triggered him to shut up and wipe the smile from his mouth. 

Mary had not at all noticed Dickon's reaction to her last comment, so she went on talking. "Martha looks absolutely beautiful, regardless of her very pregnant condition."

Dickon shrugged as he yanked out a weed. "Martha don't think so…she's convinced that she's fat, even though John an' Mother an' everyone else tells her otherwise."

Mary nodded knowingly. "It makes since…most women, during their pregnancy, have a tendency to be insecure about themselves."

"An' how does thee know that?"

"I had volunteered at a hospital in France. I saw many things there—good and bad. Pregnant women were one of those things. They all kept on asking if they looked fat or not, and regardless of what you said to them, they'd still insist they were fat. One of the doctors explained to me why this is so." Mary told Dickon.

"An' what might that reason be?" Dickon questioned.  

"Their pregnancy was getting to them." Mary stated, simply.

Dickon laughed at her answer. It wasn't so much Mary's comment, but rather how she said it.

Mary grinned at the fact of being able to make Dickon laugh. But then she looked up, noticing the once glorious blue sky was becoming a bit gray—rain clouds began to cover the summer skies. "It looks like it's going to be raining soon…" Mary said, observantly.

Dickon followed her gaze. "Aye…that it will…" And then light sprinkles of rain began to fall. "Would you like to go in now, Miss Mary? Now that it's startin' ter rain?" Dickon then asked, looking at Mary.

Mary shook her head. "No…I like staying out in the rain…most people don't know this, but staying out in that type of weather is quite refreshing. It's like taking a bath, but with clothes on." 

Another chuckle erupted from Dickon.

"Do you want to go in?" Mary then questioned Dickon.

Dickon also shook his head. "No…like you, I like to stay out in this type o' weather. An' anyway, if thee's not goin' to go in, then I won't either 'cause I'd rather stay out here with thee then goin' inside without thee."

Mary blushed at Dickon's comment. She realized that Lady was still outside with her and it seemed as if her fellow dog was deciding to stay outside with her Master, or go inside where it was dry. "Don't worry, Lady…go in, if you'd like. I'll stay out here. I'll be alright…I have Dickon to keep me some company." Mary reassured her cocker spaniel. And with that, Lady bowed her head and ran off outside the Garden.

Minutes after, many of the other animals had run off as well, getting away from the wet weather, especially when the rain began to start puring. During that time, Dickon and Mary went on talking bout everything—what they did while they were away from each other, stories they've heard, what they found out, and other such things. 

But then it all ended when Mary urged Dickon to get out of their shelter, under the branches of a cherry blossom tree, and enjoy the weather. "Come," she commanded lightly. "I think it's about time we should be frolicking in this very refreshing weather, before it grows into quite a savage storm."

Dickon nodded, then without warning he stood up and picked up Mary in his arms. With a squeal, Dickon jumped out of their sheltering tree and began whirling around in circles. When Dickon stopped, they were already completely soaked, because the storm was beginning to be a lot harsher. Soon Dickon and Mary were out of breath, from both spinning and laughing. 

As Dickon set down Mary on the ground, he felt the fourteen-year old beauty quiver a bit. It was then Dickon remarked, "It be best if we were to go back inside, eh, Miss Mary?"

This time Mary did not protest. Smiling and shaking lightly she nodded. They began to walk towards the exit of their beloved Garden, but Mary then grinned, and hit Dickon playfully, saying, "Tag! You're it!" And she broke into a run. Dickon smiled and ran after her. 

                                  Dickon finally caught up to Mary when they reached the back door of the mansion, which led to the kitchen. He had wrapped his strong arms around Mary whirled her around once again. Mary laughed with ecstasy and soon Dickon joined in. When their laughter subsided, Mary gestured Dickon to be quiet. 

"I'm sure Mrs. Medlock would be in foul mood if she were to us—or rather me--in such a state," she explained softly. 

Dickon nodded. "Aye, that's true." Then Dickon paused, thinking. Then he took Mary's hand whispered to her, "Come, I know o' a secret passageway that will lead us in."

Dickon brought Mary to another door that looked like a regular wall, but she found out it was an actual entrance when Dickon had pushed the wall. Mary knew that the Misslethwaite Manor had many secret passageways, but that didn't mean Mary knew of each and every one of them. And the one Dickon just showed her was new to her knowledge. 

                  When they reached the exit, Dickon and Mary found themselves on the first floor, near the stairs that led to the upstairs bedrooms. Fortunately for them, no one was around to see their entrance. Grinning at their luck, they quietly rushed to go upstairs. 

It was Dickon's room the two teenagers had reached first. Dickon's room was on the second floor, same as Mary's, Colin's, and Nicole's, since Archie Craven had decided that with such a large mansion and with so many rooms it wouldn't matter if some of the servants take rooms on the upper floors. 

"I'll see you later, Dickon. It was nice spending time with you, after having to be away from here for a year." Mary whispered to him. 

Dickon nodded, agreeing with Mary's comment. "Aye, same here, Miss Mary."

Mary turned and was about to creep to her room, but then they heard someone's footsteps walking up the stairs. There was also a voice, Mrs. Medlock, crying out, "Eh!! An' just what are all these wet puddles doin' in th' Manor?! Lady!! Did you make this mess?!!"

Mary and Dickon looked at each other and tried to stifle their laughter. Mary bit her lip and was about to run to her room, but Dickon stopped her, shaking his head and murmuring very softly to her, "Tha'll never make it!" and pulled her lightly by the arm in his room.  

                  Inside, Mary noted that Dickon's room wasn't decorated with elegant painting and tapestries like her and Colin and Nicole's room. 

Instead, his walls were covered with drawings and writing of his younger siblings and a few pictures was on his nightstand. His drapes were simple, though they were a nice shade of blue. Only one actual painting was hanging on his wall and that was one of Monet's landscape paintings. There was one fireplace, a door to the side of his room, which led to somewhere—Mary, didn't know--and there was his bed that was large enough for two people to sleep on. But again, his beddings were very plain. 

But regardless of the simplicity of Dickon's room, Mary found it wondrous. 

She especially liked the work Dickon's brothers and sisters did that were plastered on his bedroom walls. She laughed at one particular piece of artwork by Nancy. It was of her and Dickon caring for the Garden. The funny thing was that she had made such a face while doing the work because at that time she had been weeding, and Nancy had captured that expression perfectly. The young one was quite the artist. 

"I love the work your brothers and sisters have done. They're all so talented." Mary complimented.

"Aye, that they are."  Dickon said crouching in front of the fireplace. He had been making a fire so that it would be warmer. He could see Mary shivering.

Standing up, he walked over to his simple dresser and took out some of his clothes. "Here," Dickon said, handing Mary the clothes. "These are some o' me old clothes that I've grown out of. Thy should get out o' that wet dress—tha' just might get a cold or somethin' an' I won't have that happenin'." The sixteen-year old boy then pointed to the door Mary had noticed before. "That door ov'r there leads to a bathroom…ye can change in there."

Mary threw Dickon a very grateful smile. "Thank you…but what about you? Don't you need to get out of those wet clothes too?" [**A/N** NO, this is not a graphic sex-story type thing…I don't do them, sorry.]

Dickon grinned at Mary's concern. "Eh…I nev'r get any colds, Miss Mary. An' anyways, I'll be changin' in here while thee's in th' bathroom."

Mary nodded, and walked towards the bathroom.

                  When Mary came out of the room, Dickon was already dressed and sitting on his bed, gazing at the fire, seeming very much in deep thought. So Mary went over to him, without a word. It wasn't until Mary sat down that Dickon noticed her. 

Mary grinned at him. She was dressed in his trousers and shirt, which fit her body perfectly. Her damp blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. 

Dickon chuckled. Mary looked completely adorable in the outfit; regardless it was a man's clothing.

"What?" inquired Mary, a confused smile on her face.

Dickon shook his head. "Tha' look good in me clothes—an' I don't mean that as an insult or anythin' so don't be offended, now…but somethin' seems to be missin'."

Mary grinned at Dickon's compliment. She then asked him, "Say, do you have a comb so that I could brush my hair?" 

Dickon nodded towards his dresser. "In th' first drawer, you'll find one…"

Mary said her thanks and walked over to find the brush. She got it and returned to her seat on the bed, but not before she grabbed onto an old hat of Dickon's. She put it on and again Dickon chuckled, saying, "Eh!! That be it! That be th' 'un missing. Now you look exactly like me—except that you're a girl."

Mary had to laugh at that. She took of the hat, though, to begin brushing her blonde hair. 

"So how's Fred and Larry?" Mary asked, referring to two of Dickon's best childhood friends. Fred was the son of the butcher and Larry was the blacksmith's boy.

"They alright…Fred's bin courtin' Lucy Sanders an' is about ready to marry and make a family with her."

"Oh, how romantic!" Mary exclaimed. Being a fourteen year-old girl, she had a very romantic view on a lot of things. 

Dickon nodded. "I s'pose it is…but Fred an' Lucy's parents won't let have 'em marry--just yet. They say to 'em, 'You two young 'uns wait one more year! An' then we shall see 'bout all this marriage business!'" 

"And Larry? How's he?" 

"He's bin downright giddy for th' past year! He's 'bout ready to take over his Father's shop an' he's very much in love wit' Jodie Simms."

Mary sighed. "'Looks like love has been in the air a great deal."

Dickon chuckled. "Aye, that it has…" 

There was an awkward silence between the two, yet **again**, until Mary had asked, "What of the war? Have they called you or anyone else from Misslethwaite to join?"

England, as many knew, was at war during the time. War World I broke out just the year before. Thankfully, Misslethwaite weren't so badly affected by the current events, because they were so off into the country and since Mary's Uncle was well known in the rich societies. 

"Yeah…me an' Larry have bin called a few times. Th' first two we refused to go. But then they started sayin' that we mun go off to war otherwise our family would be taxed for th' rest o' their lives till we go."

Mary frowned at Dickon's words. She was disgusted the way English leaders did things (not including her Uncle, of course, who was a very decent and fair minded person). The common folk really had no relation to the start of War World I and yet here they were, fighting and losing their lives, while the leaders who began the war sat **watching**.  

"But then I hear Master Craven went up to th' people who sent us this, an' asked them to excuse us from th' war, sayin' that Larry an' me had a horrible illness unknown to us so they mun take pity on us."

Mary nodded. "Yup, and I'm so relieved that they agreed not to…otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

"Aye…an' they gave us their word they wouldn't ask us again so I don't think we'll be called away anytime soon." Dickon paused, as if to think. "An' what 'bout Master Colin?"

"Colin wasn't called away. I think they were going to but under circumstances they decided not to."

"An' what were those circumstances, Miss Mary?"

"Colin is Uncle Archie's only son, who is heir to this large state and shall take over my Uncle's political duties. And also, Uncle had already lost his beloved wife, so I guess they took sympathy on Uncle Archie." Mary explained.

"Aye, that's good." 

"Yes it is…I've heard many stories about the war…all sad, and some doomed never to end with a happy ending. I wouldn't know how to cope if you or Colin were ever killed. And sometimes even if you survive the war, some say that men never really fully recover from the war. They've seen too many horrid things when they had fought and it stayed with them for the rest of the lives. It's a shame…especially since half of those men going off to war are only 21, if not younger. They lose their innocence immediately in such a short time."  Mary murmured, her eyes brimmed with tears. She tried to hide her tears as one fell, but it was no use, Dickon had seen her tears. 

                  Dickon leaned over to her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "What is it, Miss Mary?"

Mary sniffed. "It's nothing…it's just that…well, remember I told you about me volunteering at a hospital in France?"

Dickon nodded.

"Well, I also told you that I saw many things there—good and bad. Some were worse than others. I met many soldiers there, all wounded, some died, some didn't, but each had their own story to tell. And I was so afraid that you'd end up like one of them!"  Mary exclaimed, tears gliding down her face.

"Eh-h-h…it's alright, Miss Mary…I'm alright. Mester Craven already made 'em promise that they won't take me…I won't be goin' anywhere any time soon." Dickon said, trying to comfort the girl.

Mary nodded solemnly. "That's true…" Then she asked, "Dickon…why hadn't you written me at all for the past year? I had always anticipated a letter from you…but I never received one. You sent one to Colin, yet not to me. Why?"

Dickon paused. Then he let out a sigh. "Well, Miss Mary, ter tell you th' truth, I was afraid that you had changed. An' I thought you'd think I was a mere poor common boy so I was ashamed o' sending you a letter, since my writin' ain't so good like everyone one else's in France."

"Oh, Dickon! Was that it?! Oh! How could you?! You know me better than that!"  
  


Dikcon nodded, guiltily. "Aye, I know…I'm sorry Miss Mary. I never should've thought that 'bout you."

Mary shook her head. "It's alright…it's partly my fault anyway. I should have sent you a letter instead of waiting for one from you." Then Dickon and Mary laughed jointly, happy to finally get the issue off their chests.

                  Mary sighed and she laid back on Dickon's bed. 

"Tired?" Dickon inquired.

Mary nodded slightly, "A little…" she yawned.

"Well, go 'head, take a nap! I don't mind…" 

Mary gave Dickon a somewhat of a lazy smile. "Thank you, Dickon…" she murmured, eyes closing, and within a matter of seconds, Mistress Mary was sound asleep.


End file.
